


Sunset

by ThereAreNoLines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, makes my heart hurt, soccer cop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoLines/pseuds/ThereAreNoLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison has never gone apple picking. Beth remedies this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryametru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryametru/gifts).



“What about this one?” Beth buried her face in Alison’s neck from behind, taking it in for a split second, as if she were allowed. The crisp air was heavy with the dry scent of ripening fruit and fall, and breeze weaved playfully along the rows of the orchard, branches waving and leaves shaking as it brushed past. Her hands rested on the solidity of Alison’s waist, though her muscles were less tense than usual, and the soft curve of her waist was just that – soft – and she ran her thumbs along it, feeling her through the thin fabric of her coat. “Beth?”

“Mmm?” Beth opened her eyes, the waning sunset running golden through the leaves and Alison’s hair as it brushed across her face. The scent of her shampoo briefly ghosted across her sense, orchid or something. (She hadn’t had time to read the bottle the last time she’d showered there. ) “What…” She looked down, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist, thankful they were the last ones there. “Oh, yeah.” She watched as Alison trailed her fingertips along the curve of the apple, pale against its dark red hue. “Turn it up, and over, and…there you go.” A rare laugh escaped the confines of her throat as she watched the apple pop off the branch in Alison’s grasp, rolling over the others into their bag. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this before, Ali.”

“Yeah, well,” Beth noted, with as much glee as she can muster, the little catch in Alison’s breath, her little pause, as she slips her hands down into her pockets. “My mother didn’t approve of picking your own fruit…after all, that job was for migrant workers…and yes, she was as much of a piece of work as she sounds.”

“Really makes you think, you know? About the whole…nature versus nurture thing Cos was talking about.” Beth murmured, pressing a light kiss to the back of Alison’s neck, then another, then another, marveling at her. How she relaxed with the touch instead of tensing, like most would.

“…and why is that?” Her voice floated a little higher above the octave that it normally played at, like it always did when she lost her voice and had to search to find it again.

“Because she sounds awful and you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” Honesty didn’t always come easy to her, especially when it came to how she felt, and how she felt about someone. But Alison drew it out of her, somehow, even though she was as complicated as it got for Beth, and saying words, making things known, it was all just another string in the web. But she couldn’t help herself. Her father, meaning it lovingly, had always called her backwards, and maybe, after all these years, he was right.

“Beth…” Amazing how she could cut through the fog she could feel settling over her with just a word, just her name, putting it off just a little bit longer. But the sun was setting around them, and soon it would rise, and the light of day would force them back into the real world, and since she was only allowed for a little while longer, Beth let the rest of Alison’s words rest on her tongue and kissed her in the fading golden light, reading them that way instead.


End file.
